A Simple Game of Chess
by KiraKun08
Summary: A chess match between two characters from Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed with an outcome of a lesson soon to be learned.


**So I have gone back and made a few changes/edits to this fic, because it needed them. I am glad to see everyone enjoying it and -cross fingers- it has been entered into a FanFic contest~ Even if it does not win anything i'm just happy for the chance to enter it. I will not have an answer until Feb 12. **

**I own nothing except the computer I used to write this. **

**A Simple Game of Chess**

A white gloved hand slowly ran over the small white pawn from a chess board. The smooth polish of the finish shined nicely against the bright white fabric of the glove while a simple outline gleamed of the finish of the board itself. With a soft tap the pawn was sat back down on the board in its proper place at the front of the line, ready to start another game, to sacrifice itself for its King if need be. With grace and elegance the board was lifted up and carried away outside to a large rose garden. With a soft 'clink' the board was placed on top of a glass table, while each piece stayed in its proper place. The mixture of the glass table and board gleamed brightly with the images of the rose garden and a soft smile up on pale pink rose colored lips. Everything was perfect and in its place, ready for the game to start. All that was needed was the players. Brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses lifted up from the board to see a gentlemen walking into the garden. A tall Aryan man dressed in royal blue walked up to the table, smiling at the elegance of how the table was set for the awaiting game with the mixture of the ever blooming rose garden surrounding it. His blue eyes searched for any imperfection, but seeing as his Lady had set things up he could find nothing wrong with it.

"Perfect." He said in a soft whisper

Reaching over he plucked a vibrant red rose from the garden and placed it gently in the braided brown hair of his Lady, who like always, stood by his side quietly watching over him. Her brown eyes lifted up to meet his blue ones while that soft smile that only he ever saw played on her lips.

"The arrangements have been made and your guest shall be arriving any moment." She said, her voice filled with both authority and charm.

His blue eyes studied her for a moment. Her uniform was pressed, the buttons shined, nothing was out of place. She was pure perfection, which she knew he would take nothing less of. Her rare smile vanished from her lips and her brown eyes shifted to those of the guest whom was already taking his place at the table. His blonde hair fell in waves of curls down to his shoulders. His uniform was pure white, pressed, his black boots polishe; all which fit his body well. He shifted his head to look at the other male, his blue eyes hidden behind his mask. His lips curled up to form a smile that was as ice cold as his eyes. Smiling back the other male took his seat across from his guest. The blonde male picked up one of the pieces on his side. The polished black piece showed well against the white of his glove as he slowly rolled it between his fingers.

"Truly beautiful. Though I am sure a man like you knows that in beauty there is always something ugly." He said, his voice cold and filled with no emotion.

"That I do." The other answered in the fashion of a gentleman.

"The wager?" The male asked setting the piece back down.

"The same as we discussed."

Lifting up his hand the male gestured to the lady standing not but three steps away from his right holding a tray in her hands that was filled with papers and electronic storage devices. With that same ice cold smile the male reached out with his gloved hand and placed up on the table a small computer device.

"Do note that though this game requires a certain amount of grace and elegance, my Lady shall step in if need be." He said moving a piece on his side, starting the game.

"I saw the gun she holds up on her hip so I know one of the outcomes of this game." The masked man said before moving a piece of his own.

"Tell me what is it you wish to gain from all this?"

"The same as you do, Lord Khushrenada."

"Mr. Creuset I seek to gain more than you can even begin to grasp." He said with a smile just as cold as the other's.

Brown eyes watched as the board slowly became filled with a mixture of white and black pieces, each one trying to move to a spot which suited it best, while others gave their life for either protection or mere sacrifice. A pawn was lost here and there, than a bishop, followed by a knight. Soon all that was left up on the board was each with three pieces; the king, a bishop and a pawn for each.

"Check." Came the cold voice of the masked man

With soft smile dark blue eyes lifted from the board to lock onto the hidden ice ones. With a simple graceful movement the male moved out of check while taking the piece which checked him.

"Checkmate." He said in the same gentleman manner.

The masked man looked down at the board to see how that was possible. There holding him in checkmate was not only the other's King, but their pawn in which he had ignored.

"Though it is not a high ranking piece the pawn can become very powerful in a time of need. It is the fact that you see it as nothing more than a pawn and a sacrifice that you overlook it strength for taking down those who rule over it. And it is for that, you have lost the game."

Angered the male stood up and placed his gloved hands on the edge of the table, inches away from the wager he brought. Before he could say anything the clicking sound of a gun caught his attention. The one watching them the whole time held the gun up, ready to be fired once the command was given.

"I take this loss as lesson, and the next time I shall not lose." He said before taking his leave

"A lesson well learned, though I fear you will never understand its full meaning. Dear Lady would you place the wagers away than rejoin me here for lunch."

That smile only meant for him played up on her lips again before she gave a small bow and took her leave.

"If you over look those who you see as mere pawns they can rise up against you and bring your very down fall. Including your own pawns."

With a simple flick of his finger the male knocked the checkmated King over, his blue eyes watching as it slowly rolled on the board, landing at the feet of their own pawn.


End file.
